


i have never felt more beautiful in my whole life

by cosmiccastles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Cigarettes, Dom!Dave, Dom!Dave/Sub!Bro, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Characters, Transstuck, age gap, sub!bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccastles/pseuds/cosmiccastles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes you feel like you're never going to hurt again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have never felt more beautiful in my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> just some corny shit about brothers making love

“C’mere. Let me taste you.”

And then he’s hooking his fingers in your belt loops, pulling you in – lips parted with surprise, his mouth on yours, warm, soft, wet.

He used to be so much smaller, but he’s gaining on you now, eyes just about level as he kisses you like sundown, something that feels like a home away from home. Your head always gets hazy when his lips are on you, and you can barely tell what’s happening save for the feeling, the feeling of it all.

“Bro-“ He’s mumbling against your mouth and you’re moaning quietly back, arms looped around his neck, he’s on top of you and your legs are around his waist, he’s pressing close and there’s all too much and not enough. 

It’s only once he’s drawn back to spit in your mouth that you remember the cigarette still smoking between your fingers, and it’s with a sort of far-away effort that you lift your heavy, scarred arm, offering it to him. His hand smooths its way up your palm, lingering as he delicately takes the cigarette from your grasp, playing with your fingers and taking his time. Your eyes are watering, and you can’t stop smiling in disbelief. He is so beautiful.

You’ve only smoked about half of it, so he’s got plenty for himself, full, pouting lips wrapping around the filter and taking a long drag. “Fill my head with it.” You’re urging, and it’s with a closed-mouth smile and smoke curling out of nostrils that he obliges, tenderly gripping your chin as he leans down and breathes it into you. Your head swims, and you’re not sure if it’s the smoke or him that you’re inhaling. Either way, you’re high.

The rest of the Red burns away like a dream, your brain fuzzy after the shotgun blasts to your head, the taste of his ashes on your tongue. You’re panting beneath him. This is how he likes you. For once, you’re not collared, so his hands are free to wrap around your throat, the knees on either side of your hips squeezing tight as he puts all his weight against your windpipe, drinking up your wheezing gasp as he kisses you. It’s delicate, and for a moment you’re reminded of the first time you kissed – your eyes are even watering just like they were then.

“I love you,” His murmur is wet against your mouth, thick strands of his spit dripping down your throat, down your chin. You love the foamy slide of the stuff, the way he covers you in him, whether it’s marks left by his mouth or his cum in your hair. He’s choking you too hard for you to wheeze out a response, but you know he can see it in your crooked smile and your streaming eyes. This is when you’re at your happiest. 

The passing of time has always been something that’s been hard for you to understand – he’s always had a talent for it – so you’re not sure how long he’s on top of you, how many times the pattern repeats of his grip loosening just enough to give you a mouthful of air before he’s crushing it out of you with his kiss. All you know is that you’re lost in his lips, lost in the way he’s biting yours to shreds, making them bruise and swell. You want your insides to swell with him, too. “Dave-” You’re wheezing into his mouth, and he lets your neck go. The pads of his fingertips grace along the marks he’s left along your throat, some still sore, some still sinking in. 

“Yes, baby…?” He asks, a smile in his voice as he brushes your bangs from your face, sweaty and stringy. You don’t know what he sees in you, but you’re not about to protest. 

“Take me,” you beg, mouth hanging shamelessly slack, pulse pounding in your skull. Your head’s full of nothing but him, and you don’t want it any other way. You want to be filled with him – completely and utterly. He smiles down at you, showing his teeth, the same teeth whose prints you have tattooed in scar tissue against your shoulder. He is divine and dazzling, and he knows that you’ll all too eagerly drop to your knees to worship at the altar.

“I need to.” 

You’re never sure of exactly how it happens, but you’re always grateful when the two of you end up on the floor, his hand wound in your hair as he presses your face into the carpet, reeking and yellowed with age. It’s been christened with your cum too many times to count, and if he wanted you to, you’d lick it all clean with your tongue. You are a good boy.

You love when he pounds into you from behind like this, every thrust slow and firm, causing you to cry out as each delicious inch warmly stretches your cunt, making you ache. He takes his time, his breasts soft against your spine as he leans over you, murmurs and breathes into your ear, everything and nothing all at once. 

The passage of time is still a mystery to you, as you don’t know how long it is until you’ve both finished. All you know is that making love always feels like the sweetest eternity to you, and if you could, you’d spend the rest of forever doing this with him. When he pulls out of you, his spit is sliding down your back, and your pussy’s drooling with juices, clit swollen and throbbing and you feel used in the greatest of ways. He turns you over gently, makes sure to remove his strap-on before he slides between your legs and kisses you better. Your lips are chapped, but he doesn’t mind, and through your gasps for air you’re grinning, giddy with affection as you’re kissed. 

The two of you mirror your position from earlier, your now bare legs wrapping around his waist, arms looped around his neck as you simply stare at each other and smile. You’re both breathing hard, elated and exhausted, and you don’t want it to ever end.

“I’m so in love with you, Dave.” You murmur, long fingers running through his hair, fingers tracing around the shell of his ear and toying at the industrial he got for his 18th birthday. 

“’m in love with you, too, Bro.” He replies, words slow and tired but happy as he leans down to kiss you again, smiling into your mouth as you once more find yourself becoming lost. You don’t think you want to be found.

The two of you lay there for you’re not sure how long, breathing each other in, memorizing the taste of ash and cum on each other’s mouths. You don’t think you’ve ever wanted someone so much.

Even when you’re skin to skin, you will always ache for him.


End file.
